User blog:Chicken Bond/The Story Arrives!
Here it is! The story is was telling you about in my last blog. It isn't canon in my story yet, because I want to hear you opinions on it before I confirm it in my storyline. Can any of you guess who the killer is? It will all come in time, even for me. Tell me what you think of it and enjoy. ''Resignation'' He was walking. No, limping would be more precise. He was limping across the sand; the look of guilt, regret and sadness plastered on his face. His brow was troubled, and his eyes were weary, as if a great decision was weighing on his shoulders. For most of his life, his duties as a member of a secretive circle of warriors and spies had forced him to bury any feelings of regret down. But all that training was now irrelevant. He was, for most parts, emotionally shattered. Mersery had decided he was getting old. The wear and tear wrought by hundreds of battles, and the natural course and flow of time itself had taken its toll on him. Time seemed to nibble away at his life. Making him slower, weaker and regretful. Time was eroding him away, as the years continued to stack on him, and the physical limits building as the passage of time continued. Yes, he decided. He was indeed getting old. Mersery looked up ahead, and scanned the dark-grey skyline as looming clouds formed overhead. For the first time in many years, he allowed himself a faint smile. Or at least, a feeble attempt at a smile. A small mercy, he supposed. He was home. After decades of traveling and wandering, he was finally home. He had been travelling for far too long. He had been fighting for too long. Fighting for a cause sometimes he thought wasn’t worth the effort. The cause against the mighty tyrant that was Millennium, grand master of the ancient Shadow of Ages. He was no warrior. He had trained himself to be one, but at heart, had declared he was not. He was a philosopher. A scholar. But above all, he was a scientist. Even after being hardened whilst fighting the Xevthian Empire, the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Shadow of Ages, he still he did not consider him a fighter. He was so tired now. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everything that mattered to him. He had already lost so much. He had lost every friend he could remember, and said his goodbyes to all of them already. What were their names again? Mersery struggled to remember them. Signs of old age again. He remembered Flardrek though, and Warlock and Herkain. All of them had gone, though. Flardrek he had left behind to defend Spherus Magna when he had decided to continue on alone. Warlock, he had sent on a mission of his own, dividing them from each other to set events in motion. And then there was Herkain. The female Mersion of his own kin, who he had been forced to tear himself away from to attend to his duty to Mata Nui and the universe. He forced himself to look up. The grey sky rumbled with thunder. Not the sunny day he had come to crave that would mark his return home. He had been searching for Millennium for years. He had searched for him and battled him across every plain of existence they came across. Every form of reality. Every universe that could contain their explosiveness. Sometimes, Mersery thought that not even existence itself could contain their struggle. And now he was home. Back in the universe that he had once considered his home. Back in the universe that he had friends. Where he had been raised in. Where he had learned and studied. Yes, he was certain this was home. Mersery could almost taste it in the air. He was home, and now he was on a beach. A strange instinct of his told him this was the end. He didn’t understand the meaning of the thought, and he didn’t really want to. He walked down to the spot where the water met the sand. Where the waves crashed against the shores. He looked at his reflection in the water, and a laugh mingled with fatigue escaped his mouth. He looked horrible. He looked old. He looked battered. He looked wounded. His mask was horrendously scarred, whilst his right arm hung uselessly by its side. His once gleaming green-yellow eyes had dimmed somewhat as a result of his levels of exhaustion. His left leg was badly mangled, and many aspects of his armour were dented and scrunched. Somehow, he was unsurprised by this. So many injuries had come his way over his lifetime, that he was no longer phased by the sight of new ones. Wounds came and went. They always did. Then all of a sudden, Mersery sensed the presence of another person on the beach. His telepathic mind felt the arrival of the individual, though he didn’t take comfort from it. In fact, he felt a strange aura of fear mix into his emotions. He refused to let that surface. He felt a howling wind rush against him, and he knew he definitely wasn’t alone. Turning around to face the beach, Mersery’s eyes came upon a visitor, who stood there rooted into the sand as if some invisible force bound him there. Mersery had heard of this being, but now, for some odd reason, he felt there was something off about this being. Something alien and threatening. His telepathic instincts instantly recoiled. They could sense a different, powerful presence inside the body of the being before him. Mersery immediately knew he wasn’t who he had led others to believe. Striding towards the figure, Mersery stood before him and realized that something was wrong. The figure’s baleful, yet calm eyes analysed him, scanning him for something that might pose a threat to him. Finally, Mersery broke the quiet and spoke. “I did not expect to see you here.” Mersery’s tone was cautious. “You’ve been gone a long time,” replied the other being. “Yet at the same time, you’ve been gone for little more than a couple of days. I sensed your journeys through dimensional space in search of that Great Beings’ folly you call Millennium. You’ve been jumping through dimensions that’s passage of time flows much faster than it does in this reality. The core dimension. You’ve been stranded in some for years now, and you’ve been hoping through dimensional gateways for how many years now from your perception.” “Seven hundred years,” replied Mersery wearily. “I’ve been dimension-hopping for seven centuries now, all spent hunting down Millennium. Speaking of which, I must now depart. He’s still out here, back in this universe, and I need to go on to stop him.” Mersery began to limp off, though the being in front of him held out a hand and stopped him. “I’m afraid I simply can’t let you do that.” Mersery eyed him suspiciously. “Why not?” The being chuckled. “I think you know already.” Mersery’s eyes widened. “Oh no. Oh no, you can’t mean this. It’s not time! Not yet! I’ve still got so much left to do.” “I’m afraid so,” replied the other being as he drew something into his palm. “The time has come, Mersery, and there’s nothing you can do. You’re too dangerous to my plans, and you must be removed.” Mersery was too shocked to accept it. In all his travels in dimensional space, he had expected to die, but not now. Not like this, and certainty not by this person’s hand. This was too unexpected. How could he ever calculate or predict this? “If you have any allies around, then its already too late. You’ll be dead before they can help you.” Mersery’s features softened slightly with sadness and regret over the shock and horror that had once been decorating his features. “Even if they were here, I’d tell them not to interfere with something like this.” “Quite so, my friend. Quite so. Your journey is over, and you will no longer be a threat. A being as powerful as you still larking around is too dangerous to my grand scheme. Too unpredictable. You could ruin my whole schemes if you wanted to, which is why I am now eliminating you here, today.” “I’ve been travelling for so long now,” replied Mersery in a whispered tone. “My only companion has come to be Warlock. A being from my personal future. In my last adventures with him, I realized who he was. He told me what was to come. He foreshadowed a warning of my death. I left my friends behind so they couldn't interfere. But this is not my time! I’ve got Millennium to destroy, and only I can do it.” “Millennium is already unstable,” replied the being. “He will destroy himself. He cannot contain himself, and he will unwittingly bring about his own death.” Mersery eye’s blinked in shock. his mind went reeling. How could this being know all of this? He turned to face the sea that was crashing on the shores. He had always dreamed of having a normal, peaceful death by the sea. He had always wanted to spend his last moments with the sound of the waters rushing in his ears. Now, he found his request was being granted in some horrid, twisted way. “I know who you are,” began Mersery. “I know what you plan to do. You know that you will be stopped. If not by me, then by someone of greater power.” The other being laughed hard. “Greater power? I have already killed Karzahni and Tren Krom, and you think I can be stopped! I laugh at you! Already I am heading for the Great Jungle intent on… advancing my schedule dramatically, but I decided that I can finish you off now to prevent you from being much of a problem in the future. You’re too much of an unpredictable factor to be left unattended.” Mersery’s head dropped in sadness. He had been expecting this. He had been living under the knowledge that his death was coming for three months now. Three months and seven centuries wasted hunting down an entity that he had now just been told would destroy itself? Had he really just wasted all this time for a pointless death? All these thoughts were raging through his head at the time when he was oblivious as to what was in his soon-to-be killer’s hand. The dagger pierced through his chest, and Mersery wheezed in shock and pain. He saw flashes of imagery before him. He saw enemies. He saw Alxor in his intimidating battle stance, lance in hand and ready to strike. He saw Skorr looking down at him, grinning at him mockingly, his Plasma Launcher pointed at his head. He saw Makuta Dredzek snarling at him, his clawed talons blackened and swirling with pure darkness as he prepared for a strike. He then saw the elite Skrall Tervok, his sword raised above his head, and his eyes blazing with hatred and contempt. And finally, he saw Millennium. He saw his greatest foe towering above, as if he was taller than the Metru Nui Coliseum itself. His left hand was pointed at him, and violent, orange energy was blazing in his palm, directed straight at him. He was laughing. He was laughing in his malicious, dark voice. Crimson light was swirling around his eyes, and he was grinning at him. Then, he saw his friends. His best of friends. His only friends. He saw his old friend Helryx standing atop a gigantic tidal wave, her defiant, ancient eyes blazing like a raging supernova. She was holding her mace, and her other hand was outstretched to him. Then, Mersery saw Falmed. He saw the friendly Fire Agori tending to his wounds, smiling back at him reassuringly as he did so. He saw the hardened, veteran Glatorian Flardrek struggling in a fight with a multitude of Rahkshi, his superheated weapon slicing through their armour like paper and tearing their staffs to ribbons. He was back-flipping, parrying, striking and dodging against all these foes, and the warrior seemed to be in perfect sync with the rhythm and pinnacle of the fight. He saw Warlock smiling at him as he teased him with knowledge of his own future, a friendly arrogance in his eyes. But then he saw Herkain. His best friend. His closest friend. The friend he had lost and would never see again. She was smiling at him weakly, her eyes full of the compassion that had now since deserted her since her exile. Her gentle hand was brushing his bruised mask, and her deep green eyes were staring straight into his. Reading him like a helpless series of stone tablets. Mersery felt his emotions drop in fear. He would never get the chance to return his true feelings to her. Mersery abruptly snapped back to reality as he felt his killer twist his dagger around in his chest, and the pull it out again. Mersery felt his legs buckle, and he fell to the sands, still stunned. This wasn’t how he had wanted to die. His thoughts were becoming frantic now. Maybe, perhaps, due to the paradoxical nature of the last 700 years of life, he would somehow be revived if history was rectified and set back on course, but he doubted it. He sensed no temporal distortions in the fabric of time at this current moment, and he felt this moment was fixed. he couldn't be sure. And then something else came to the forefront of his thinking. Why this? Why this death? Why this mockery of a noble, peaceful death? Why this death? He knew he deserved better than this. This death was crude and degrading right to the core. He knew it wasn't fair! Then it all made sense to him. Why this was for him. This, he knew, was what he deserved. What he deserved for abandoning and leaving behind the emotionally hurt Herkain. What he deserved for not heeding the warnings of his friends when he left them behind. What he deserved for taking the lives of others into his own hands, and sacrificing them for the ‘greater good.’ Yes! This ignoble, unworthy, inglorious death was what he deserved. It would end his life and pass him onto the next plain of existence. If there was any kind of place waiting for him beyond the grave. With simple-minded, depressing determination, Mersery accepted his end. He accepted this as the guilt swelled up from within, and burst from his very soul. Mersery welcomed his death with melancholic resignation. And then, as his eyes clouded off in the wails and pains of death, he fell to the ground and his head rolled to look at the sea crashing in towards him, and he smiled sadly. Then, the dark void of oblivion and nothingness claimed him at last. Right on schedule. His last thoughts were of the legacy he would leave behind, and the the few lives that would be affected by his death. And finally, in a simplistic, empty gesture, Mersery died. Category:Blog posts